Plastic Love
by French Grammar
Summary: À cause des traumatismes liés à sa condition de ninja, Shikamaru n'a plus aucune libido. C'est le cas pour la plupart de ses coéquipiers, et il est persuadé que c'est celui de Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne quelque chose d'inattendu... Être attiré par le corps de quelqu'un, c'est une chose, mais peut-il y avoir une vraie histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnes si différente ?
1. Chapter 1

**[Résumé]** À cause des traumatismes liés à sa condition de ninja, Shikamaru n'a plus aucune libido. C'est le cas pour la plupart de ses coéquipiers, et il est persuadé que c'est aussi celui de Sakura jusqu'à qu'il surprenne quelque chose d'inattendu... Être attiré par le corps de quelqu'un, c'est une chose, mais peut-il y avoir une vraie histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnes si différentes ?

**[Rated]** M pour des LEMONS !

**[Disclamer]** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi et une partie de l'intrigue m'est inspirée par le visual novel _''thank you for erecting me''_

**[Note de l'auteure]** J'avais vraiment besoin d'un nouveau projet d'écriture, mais surtout, j'avais besoin de lemons ! J'avais ce petit texte de côté sous la forme d'un O.S, mais après avoir lu _''thank you for erecting me''_, je me suis sentie inspirée pour une petite série de chapitre !

.

.

.

**\- Playlist -**

**kudasai - a night together**

.

.

.

_Obsédé._

C'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé auparavant. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'arrêter d'y penser.

Quand il se réveillait, Shikamaru pouvait sentir l'érection bien présente contre l'une de ses cuisses, et il pensait à Sakura. Quand il mangeait, il pensait à Sakura. Quand il s'entraînait, il pensait à Sakura. Il n'avait qu'elle en tête, du levé au couché, du couché au levé. Sa pensée le suivait partout où il allait, même jusqu'aux toilettes, et surtout jusque dans son lit où il pouvait finalement se permettre d'être dur sans avoir peur du regard des autres.

Comme beaucoup de ninjas, Shikamaru souffrait de trouble de l'érection. Les psychologues qu'il avait vu lui avaient dit que c'était une réaction tout à fait normal, du fait des traumatismes liés aux diverses mission et au fait qu'on attendait de lui qu'il perde sa personnalité pour devenir une arme dès lors qu'il devait travailler.

Aucuns de ses amis ninjas ne parlaient jamais de sexe. Personne ne semblait particulièrement intéressé par la question. Shikamaru lui-même s'en fichait complètement, jusqu'à ce fameux jour avec Sakura...

Mais enfin, pourquoi était-il à ce point obsédé par Sakura Haruno ?

La raison en était si surréaliste qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à son meilleur ami Chôji. C'était un mélange de pudeur et de respect vis à vis d'elle – Shikamaru n'était pas du genre à parler de la vie privée des autres – car deux semaines plus tôt, il avait tout simplement surpris Sakura en train de se masturber.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il avait pesté contre Tsunade lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui ramener un dossier qui se trouvait dans la salle des archives. Il était 5 heures du matin, il rentrait de mission, il était fatigué, et elle profitait du fait qu'il vienne faire son rapport pour lui demander de lui ramener un fichu dossier ! C'est donc avec un air extrêmement blasé que Shikamaru ouvrit la porte de la salle des archives B-56, mais ce qu'il vit lui étira les paupières jusqu'au ciel.

Son corps lui apparut en premier, en contre jour, caressé par les faibles rayons orangés du levé de soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Elle portait une jupe violette remontée sur ses cuisses, laissant complètement voir ses fesses. De son point de vue, elle était positionnée de trois quart, quasiment de dos, debout, l'une de ses jambes repliée contre elle, posée sur une table contre laquelle elle s'appuyait. Son autre jambe était tendue, elle était sur la pointe du pied, le torse bombé, ses seins dépassant de son soutien gorge.

Shikamaru se figea complètement. Elle tourna un peu son visage vers lui – elle avait sûrement entendu la porte être ouverte – mais il lui fallut un peu plus d'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Cette seule seconde fut suffisante pour graver dans la mémoire du Nara le visage en plein extase de Sakura. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, et le vert de ses iris luisait, produisant comme un éclat dans le regard de Shikamaru. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement de son visage, s'ébouriffant autour d'elle, collant partiellement à ses joues à cause de la sueur. Il pouvait voir ça et là des gouttes perler sur son corps qui semblait bouillant. Ses lèvres roses étaient entre ouvertes, elle respirait par la bouche et sa langue couleur cerise caressait l'une de ses canines.

Il juste le temps de voir ses doigts entre ses cuisses, avant qu'elle ne les retire prestement, laissant une trace humide sur sa peau. Son expression de plaisir s'effaça en un quart de seconde et Shikamaru eut l'impression que tout s'accélérait d'un coup. Sakura affichait une expression choquée, mais aussi très légèrement amusée, quelque part entre l'embarras léger et le pure honte, tandis qu'elle tirait sa jupe sur ses cuisses et son chemisier sur son ventre.

« C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, » marmonna le Nara, encore sous le choque. Ses joues le brûlaient, et il sentait quelque chose entre ses jambes réagir à la scène qu'il venait juste de voir. En tant que ninja, cependant, ses maîtres mots étaient sang froid.

Son cœur battait vite, et il était assez sonné par la scène, mais il parvint à articuler : « Je... J'ai besoin du dossier qui se trouve... »

Elle se tourna alors vers la table sur laquelle elle se donnait du plaisir juste avant et comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle attrapa le dossier avec sa main gauche et répondit : « Celui-là ? »

« Oui, merci, » répondit Shikamaru. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le dossier, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les doigts de la kunoichi, ressentant presque un frisson en en étant si proche. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais elle n'osa pas faire de même. Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, les joues toutes rouges.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, » lança alors le Nara, pressé de quitter la pièce.

« Non ce-... C'est moi, » bafouilla Sakura.

Mais Shikamaru ne répondit pas, il était déjà parti. Ce ne fut qu'au détour d'un couloir, à l'étage supérieur, qu'il se permit de s'arrêter, et de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un truc de dingue. Il repensa à la phrase de Sakura et gloussa.

_« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »_

Bien sûre.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Pourtant... De ce que Shikamaru savait, les filles ninjas étaient autant affectées sur le plan sexuel que les hommes. Ino ne laissait jamais entendre qu'elle avait un quelconque intérêt pour le sexe, en tout cas.

Cela soulevait beaucoup de question sur Sakura... Mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas y penser outre mesure. Il n'était pas lié à elle plus que ça, donc qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter ? Non, vraiment, ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur cet incident. Ce genre de chose arrivait. C'était comme la fois où il avait surpris Ino aux toilettes sans le vouloir. Il fallait qu'il passe au dessus et puis voilà.

Sauf que si, ça lui apportait quelque chose.

Des érections. Plusieurs. Presque comme un homme en bonne santé, s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait lu dans des rapports médicaux.

Il était dur chaque fois qu'il repensait à son visage en pleine extase. Sakura avait eu l'air de ressentir tellement de plaisir. Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu une fille qui avait l'air d'aimer aussi sincèrement de se masturber. Même lorsqu'il lui était arrivé de passer dans des bordels lors de certaines missions houleuses, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle curiosité pour un corps féminin. Il en avait envie au point que la simple couleur verte lui donnait presque une érection. C'est dire les proportions démesurées que l'incident prenait.

Et ça commençait à devenir vraiment problématique. Il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de s'approcher de Sakura, et pour cause, ils se fréquentaient peu. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital, lui il était souvent sur le terrain... Et le seul contact qu'ils avaient en commun était Ino. Ça aurait paru très étrange qu'il aborde d'un seul coup Sakura, surtout pour elle : ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il s'était passé et Shikamaru n'avait pas envie qu'elle se sente comme si la seule raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait à elle était parce qu'il voulait satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelle.

« Shikamaru ?! Je savais pas que tu étais rentré de mission, viens t'asseoir avec nous ! »

Le Nara se figea juste en face de Naruto. Il avait prévus de passer acheter des ramens à emporter chez lui chez Ishiraku parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour cuisiner. Il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu à voir Naruto là. En fait, il n'avait même pas pensé que ça pauserait un problème quelconque... Mais là où Naruto était, Sakura n'était jamais loin.

Il l'avait complètement oublié. Et dire qu'il était sensé être un génie.

« Heu, je... »

Shikamaru avait encore la main sur le tissu au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sakura qui était assise à côté de Naruto, mais elle détourna rapidement son regard avec un air très légèrement gêné. Il chercha une excuse pour s'en aller, mais il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible...

« Allez, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu, viens, c'est moi qui offre ! »

Impossible de refuser à présent. Naruto se déplaçait pour que Shikamaru s'assoit entre lui et sa coéquipière. Galère.

« Wow, depuis quand es-tu aussi généreux ? » dit le Nara avec un air faussement impressionné tout en essayant de ne pas laisser son embarras se montrer.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Sakura se racla la gorge. Elle toussa avant de répondre : « Il a terminé une importante mission avec une prime assez élevée à la clé. »

Par politesse, Shikamaru avait tourné la tête vers Sakura quand elle avait parlé, mais il était assez soulagé de faire à nouveau face à Naruto. Il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son jean, c'était dingue l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

« Oh, tu as amassé beaucoup d'argent alors ? » dit-il. « Je suis content pour toi ! »

« Franchement j'ai été payé un prix exorbitant, » s'exclama le bond, « mais je mérite tout cet argent parce que cette mission était horrible ! »

« Tu exagères, » marmonna Sakura.

Shikamaru sentit qu'elle se contractait, et elle cacha ses bras sous la table, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Non sérieux, » insista Naruto, « j'ai vu des choses, Shikamaru, des choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir ! »

Son air dramatique outre mesure laissait impliquer que l'histoire devait avoir quelque chose de comique, et que ce n'était pas aussi sérieux que ça en avait l'air. Le Nara se gratta nerveusement la nuque en demandant : « Hum... Comme quoi ? »

Naruto s'empressa alors de raconter en détail sa mission dans laquelle il devait surveiller la mari volage d'une des princesses d'un pays voisin. La chose l'avait amené à surprendre différentes personnes en plein acte, aussi bien accompagné qu'en solitaire...

« Je vois pas ce que ça a d'aussi horrible, » répondit Shikamaru en le pensant sincèrement. C'est clair que c'était mille fois mieux que la guerre ou les horreurs auxquelles ils avaient parfois à faire en temps que ninja.

Naruto hausse les épaules avec un air très théâtrale : « Bah, c'est juste que je n'avais rien demandé à personne, moi, tu sais. J'étais pas là pour ça. Et puis, j'étais tellement pas intéressé par qui que ce soit que j'ai pu voir là-bas... »

« J'ai fini, pas la peine de payer pour moi ! » s'exclama soudainement Sakura en claquant les billets sur le comptoir. « Je rentre chez moi, je suis fatiguée, à plus tard ! »

Son sourire était clairement faux, même Naruto le remarqua. Il la regarda l'air de dire « hein » avec un morceau de nouille aux coins des lèvres.

C'est quand il la vit se lever et s'en aller que Shikamaru sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui. Il ne parlait jamais à Sakura. Il la voyait peu. Ils avaient juste deux univers différents qui ne se croisaient jamais.

Si il voulait pouvoir la croiser plus souvent, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus juste rester comme ça sans rien faire, avec ses érections... Alors il commença à réfléchir. Ça, c'était bien la chose qu'il aimait faire. Il se posa sur le perron de son appartement et regarda les nuages, réfléchissants à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sakura.

La première conclusion qu'il en tira fut que pour Sakura, il n'était personne. Rien ne garantissait qu'elle aurait une quelconque attirance pour Shikamaru, au contraire.

Si il voulait lui avouer ce qu'il c'était passé, c'était surtout pour soulager sa conscience... Pas pour concrétiser quoi que ce soit.

Ou tout du moins c'était ce que Shikamaru se faisait croire.

Le désir de sexe, bien que nouveau, était puissant pour lui. Il avait connu la masturbation au tout début de l'adolescence, mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était plus touché. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il pouvait retrouver ce lien avec son propre corps qu'il réalisait à quel point ça lui avait manqué... Et à quel point il était curieux de plus.

Il voulait le dire à Sakura. Il voulait qu'elle sache l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il avait déjà préparé son petit speech dans sa tête, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une occasion de lui parler. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à aller à l'hôpital de plus en plus souvent, prétextant tout ce qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit.

Mais c'est qu'elle l'évitait... N'en pouvant plus, après deux bonnes semaines, Shikamaru se mit à la traquer dans la rue, mettant son honneur de ninja de côté... Il était ébahit de voir où sa libido pouvait le mener. Il espérait que ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça.

« Sakura, » appela-t-il, alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle dans une ruelle déserte, en fin d'après midi.

Elle se retourna, mais quand elle vit que c'était lui, elle laissa échapper un petit sursaut et pivota son corps dans l'autre sens.

« Sakura, attends ! » cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, comme une proie résignée, elle se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une fois de plus, elle apparaissait en contre jour dans la lueur orange du couché de soleil. Elle rabattit ses bras contre sa poitrine, nul doute qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

« Je veux juste te parler, » dit Shikamaru avec un ton le plus doux possible en s'approchant d'elle comme on s'approcherait d'un chat sauvage, avec une infime précaution.

« Hm... Je t'écoute, » répondit-elle, les sourcils coincés dans une expression de gêne.

Elle avait les joues toutes rouges, et son expression faciale rappelait vaguement celle qu'Hinata avait en permanence. Comme si on était le point de lui dire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Shikamaru prit une grande inspiration et laissa les mots lui venir à la bouche : « Merci de m'avoir donné une érection ! »

Par habitude, il s'inclina, comme il le faisait lors des événements solennel de son clan. Il ne s'inclinait généralement pas quand il remerciait qui que ce soit qui n'était pas du clan Nara, et cela le fit se sentir tout drôle.

La ruelle fut frappée d'un silence. Sakura, toute rouge, resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

« Je... J'ai fais ça... Moi ?! »

Le Nara se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Il avait les cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre. Ça lui faisait tellement bien de parler à l'objet de ses fantasmes, mais en même temps, juste l'évoquer le mettait de nouveau à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

« M... Mais, » bredouilla Sakura, « tu es un ninja. Tu n'as pas... »

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa question, mais Shikamaru la comprit et il hocha la tête, osant s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

« J'ai effectivement des troubles de l'érection, » dit-il avec un air très sérieux, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Je n'en avais pas eu depuis des mois. Voir même des années... Jusqu'à ce que je te vois... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers son entre-jambe... Et ce qu'elle vit la fit hoqueter de surprise.

« Je... Je... » balbutia-t-elle, tout en mettant une main devant ses lèvres. « Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. » Elle releva son regard vers celui du Nara, avant de le baisser à nouveau, jonglant entre l'érection et le visage de Shikamaru. « C'est bien la première fois que je fais cet effet là à un autre ninja... »

« C'est bien la première fois que qui que ce soit me fait cet effet là... »

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son entre-jambe, alors que le Nara se lança dans la tirade qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête : « J'espère ne pas te manquer de respect en te révélant ça. Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu trouves la situation gênante et que tu préfères ne plus me parler. Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'importuner si tu ne-... »

Mais Sakura lui saisit si soudainement le poignet que cela le coupa dans sa tirade. Tout d'un coup, son regard se trouva plongé dans celui de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle lui dit d'un ton déterminé :

« Shikamaru, veux-tu coucher avec moi ? »

.

.

.

**On s'arrête ici pour le premier chapitre, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Une fois encore, je suis obsédée par ce couple u prochain chapitre dimanche ! Si je ne m'y tiens pas, j'écris un O.S sur le couple que je déteste le plus sur l'univers de Naruto pour me punir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Note]** Lemon en deuxième partie de chapitre, je préviens pour ceux que ça met mal à l'aise, pour les autres, enjoy !

.

.

.

**Playlist**

**Amery - I Need Lovin'**

**TÜLPA & BLANKTS - Blueblack**

**Quinn XCII - FFYL (Tarro Remix)**

.

.

.

Shikamaru repensait à cette fois où il avait eu une romance avec une civile. Il était en mission dans les montagnes. Elle était serveuse dans l'auberge où il dormait. Elle avait de longs cheveux noires, la peau mate, et un sens de l'humour qui l'avait piqué en plein cœur. Mais quand elle lui avait proposé de passer dans la chambre à couché, l'anxiété était arrivé tellement vite qu'il avait cru qu'il en serait malade. Il savait que si il la suivait, il n'aurait pas d'érection.

« Shikamaru, veux-tu coucher avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas réfléchit. C'était tellement naturel et fluide que c'en était bizarre... Mais il s'en foutait.

« Quand ? Où ? »

Bien sûre... Le sexe, ça se préparait un minimum. Surtout une première fois. Le fait de devoir attendre rendait Shikamaru anxieux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sakura lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils auraient besoin de préservatif, et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il prenne le temps de trouver sa taille (et aussi elle n'était pas rasée donc ça ne l'arrangeait pas de le faire sur le champs, à priori).

Comme des civils s'étaient mis à traverser la rue, Shikamaru préféra écourté la discussion, mieux ne valait pas parler de ça dans un lieu public. Il promit à Sakura de passer la voir à l'hôpital pendant les heures creuses pour qu'ils puissent en parler plus en détail. Elle travaillait de nuit, et passait plus de temps apparemment dans la salle d'archive qu'auprès des patients.

Le Nara eut des frissons lorsqu'il ouvrit cette fameuse porte de la salle B-56... Son cœur rata un battement, et il s'attendait presque à la trouver dans la même position que la première fois. Mais non. Elle était juste assise là, et le regarda avec un des yeux un peu ronds.

« Surprise ? Tu ne pensais pas que je viendrai ? » dit-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Erm... » fit Sakura en rougissant. « Oui et non... Je t'attendais, mais ça m'étonne quand même de te voir ici. »

« C'est que je pouvais mal refuser une offre aussi... Alléchante. »

Woah. Il était bien nul pour draguer. Bien bien nul. Il l'avait senti mais il était trop tard, les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche. Sakura le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment.

« Intéressant choix de mot, » finit-elle par lâcher, avec un ton beaucoup moins gênant que celui qu'avait pris Shikamaru. « Alors... Tu serais libre quand ? »

« Je suis en mission demain, ça devrait durer deux jours. »

« Vendredi, ça tirai ? »

« Oui, ça devrait pouvoir le faire, mais après 19 heure alors, j'ai réunion avec le clan avant. »

« Cool, je travaille pas de nuit le vendredi, ce serait top. »

Shikamaru sourit par habitude. On aurait dit qu'ils planifiaient tout simplement une soirée cinéma ou quelque chose du genre, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ajoute : « Tu ramènes les préservatifs et moi le lubrifiant ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu dis ça avec tellement de naturel, » murmura-t-il.

Il décida de s'asseoir parce que son érection se faisait trop persistante. Depuis le début, il tirait comme un dingue sur son T-shirt pour essayer de couvrir son entre-jambe, mais à ce rythme là, il allait le déformer et en faire une robe !

« C'est parce que c'est naturel. C'est juste du sexe, après tout, non ? » dit Sakura en souriant, un petit peu embarrassée.

Il acquiesça. Son regard s'arrêta sur le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, posé sous ses doigts et son bras pâle. Il avait envie de lui poser une question mais ne savait pas comment faire pour que ça ne sonne pas comme étant impoli.

« C'est... Hmm... Tu, tu l'as-... »

« Ça sera ta première fois ? »

Mince, elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en lui posant exactement la question à laquelle il pensait. Il hocha la tête.

« Avec mes troubles de l'érection, je n'ai jamais vraiment expérimenté de désir sexuel, tu sais... » expliqua-t-il sérieusement. « Tous les ninjas sont un peu dans ce cas-là. »

Sakura haussa les épaules tout en posant son menton contre son poing et répondit : « Bah tu sais, la plupart prennent du viagra pour pouvoir expérimenter la chose. »

« Hein ? »

Ça, c'était nouveau pour Shikamaru. Étant donné qu'il ne parlait jamais de sexe avec ses amis ninjas, il avait juste pensé que tout le monde le prenait de la même façon que lui.

« Oui, » affirma la jeune fille, « c'est surtout ceux qui sont mariés à des civils qui le font, histoire de pouvoir faire semblant d'être un tout petit peu normal. »

Le Nara laissa échapper un rira jaune. Les civils étaient vraiment un monde à part.

« Et toi ? » souffla-t-il alors à l'intention de Sakura, lui retournant la question.

Cette dernière se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant une très longue période pour une question qui était sensée avoir soit oui, soit non pour réponse. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde.

« C'est... C'est compliqué. »

Il haussa un sourcil curieux et croisa ses bras sur la table.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, en voulant insister Sakura à en dire plus.

Mais elle eut soudain l'air très gênée. Shikamaru redressa la tête vers elle, en essayant de prendre un ton doux : « C'est parce que tu te masturbes, c'est ça qui t'empêche de répondre à la question ? »

« Non, » répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête, « enfin, c'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi... » Après un autre silence, elle finit par avouer : « J'ai couché avec quelqu'un une fois, mais j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et j'étais saoul, donc je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé... J'imagine qu'on pourrait dire que je ne suis plus vierge... »

Il acquiesça, tâchant de se montrer compréhensif.

« Ça sera une vraie première fois pour tous les deux alors ! » dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

À ce moment là, il vit quelque chose briller dans son regard. Ses yeux verts semblèrent scintiller pendant quelques secondes, et il sentit son pénis bouger de lui même en réaction à cela. C'était gênant. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement, tout en pensant très fort à des trucs qui n'étaient absolument pas sexuel pour se calmer.

« Je vais te laisser travailler alors, » bredouilla-t-il en se levant, prenant bien soin de tirer son haut noir sur son entre jambe pour passer inaperçu. « On se voit bientôt. »

Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête, mais juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, elle lança : « Shikamaru... Tu veux vraiment coucher avec moi ? »

Il la regarda en clignant des yeux : « Bien sûr que je le veux... Je ne me serais pas lever exprès au milieu de la nuit pour venir te voir sinon. »

Elle acquiesça encore et après quelques secondes de silence, elle murmura : « J'ai du mal à y croire. »

Cela fit sourire Shikamaru.

« C'est plutôt moi qui ai du mal à croire que tu veuilles bien coucher avec moi. »

Elle le toisa avec un air étonné alors qu'il partait.

.

.

.

Shikamaru se brossait énergiquement les dents devant son miroir. Le jour était venu. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il se sentait prêt !

Il avait été détendu toute la journée, et il avait même pris le temps de faire une petite ballade dans les rues de Konoha. D'une façon très étrange, il se surprit à chercher le visage de Sakura parmi les filles qu'il croisait.

Ils s'étaient à peine parlé de toute leur vie. Le seul lien qu'ils avaient, c'étaient les érections de Shikamaru à son égard, et pourtant ça avait suffit à éveiller son intérêt. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un crétin obsédé par le sexe comme tous ces débiles de civiles.. ? Probablement, mais une fois encore, il n'en avait rien à péter !

Sakura arriva pile à l'heure, ponctuelle comme à son habitude. Il la fit entrer et lui demanda si elle voulait à boire.

« La seule que je veux, c'est toi. »

Cette façon de plisser ses yeux verts, son regard assoiffé... Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu ça. Il en resta sans voix, cherchant quelque chose de piquant à répondre, mais ne trouvant rien d'autre que :

« La chambre à couché est juste derrière toi. »

Le lit n'était pas fait, comme d'habitude. L'appartement était dérangé, Shikamaru n'était pas connu pour être un manique du rangement. Sakura fit la moue en prenant une chaussette posée sur le lit pour on ne sait quelle raison. Elle la jeta dans un coin et s'assit, semblant déjà prête.

« Mince, » souffla le Nara en la voyant comme ça, « est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver... »

« Peut-être, ou alors c'est juste un autre rêve érotique, » répondit malicieusement Sakura.

Elle prenait les initiatives et ne laissait pas le flot d'action redescendre. Elle attrapa Shikamaru par le bord de son jean et le fit s'approcher d'elle, alors qu'elle était nez à nez avec son érection.

« C'est déjà dur ? » questionna-t-elle en le regardant avec curiosité.

Il rit nerveusement : « Oui, ça ne prend pas longtemps... »

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle brièvement. Shikamaru ne se souvenait même plus si il lui avait répondu ou pas, mais elle avait déjà sa main sur son entre-jambe, tentant de deviner la forme du membre à travers les vêtements.

Il crispa sa main sur son T-shirt alors que les gestes de Sakura lui donnaient comme des papillons dans le bassin. Ça chatouillait même, en quelque sorte. Il laissa les frissons monter. Sakura regardait son jean avec une curiosité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu non plus. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se permit de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, alors qu'elle commençait à déboucler sa ceinture. Elle avait les cheveux tellement soyeux...

Elle avait ouvert le jean et cela permit à l'érection d'être encore plus apparente à travers le caleçon. Sakura la regardait sans en perdre une miette alors qu'elle pointait vers elle. Elle la toucha à travers le tissus, délicatement.

« C'est vraiment dur, » commenta-t-elle à voix haute.

Encore le rire nerveux. _« C'est parce que tu es bandante, »_ pensa-t-il sans oser le dire.

Il crispa ses doigt dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle exposait un peu timidement le membre à l'air libre. Sa respiration devint un peu plus saccadée. Il ne put s'empêcher de descendre une main vers sa propre verge pour la caresser.

Sakura l'observa, les mains sur ses cuisses, un air studieux sur le visage.

« Je peux essayer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Avoir les doigts de quelqu'un d'autre sur ses parties intimes s'avéra très agréable, comme il s'y attendait. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son dos.

« C'est bien comme ça ? » demanda Sakura qui s'appliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à bouger sa main correctement, de haut en bas sur le membre.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il.

Il redescendit son regard vers elle et son corps. Elle avait prit toutes les initiatives jusqu'à présent, mais il était lui aussi curieux. Doucement, il guida les mains de Sakura plus haut, vers son dos, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et s'asseyait sur le lit.

Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il caressait son torse et laisser ses paumes se diriger vers sa poitrine.

La ninja eut un petit rire nerveux lorsqu'il toucha ses côtes.

« Ça chatouille, » dit-elle en redirigeant les mains de Shikamaru, les prenant dans les siennes et les plaquant directement sur sa poitrine. Elle dit alors le truc le plus hot qu'elle aurait pu dire pour Shikamaru à ce moment là : « Touche moi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Il l'invita à s'allonger alors qu'il descendait la tirette de sa blouse. Une couche de tissus en moins ! Il continua à la caresser à travers les vêtements jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, elle retira d'elle même son tshirts rose poudré. Une fois qu'elle n'avait plus que son soutien gorge, Shikamaru sentit l'excitation redoubler dans son bas ventre.

Elle portait un soutien gorge mauve orné de fleure blanche. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'en était un nouveau qu'elle avait acheté juste pour lui...

« Joli soutien gorge, » commenta-t-il en souriant un brin malicieusement.

Sakura lui sourit en retour, un peu timidement.

« Merci... »

Le Nara fit descendre une de ses mains le long du ventre alors que l'autre touchait encore le sein. Elle avait la peau si blanche et était plus mince qu'il n'y paraissait... Ses seins avaient eux aussi l'air très menu, tenant dans la paume de la main.

Les mains de Sakura, qui jusqu'à présent avaient accompagné celles de Shikamaru, firent leur chemin jusqu'entre ses jambes, alors qu'il cherchait le téton sous le bonnet du soutien gorge.

Ils finirent par s'allonger tous les deux, s'explorant mutuellement. Il retira son jean et son caleçon, elle retira son soutien gorge. Les mains se perdaient sur l'autre, touchant des parties du corps qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient touché avant... On pouvait entendre leur souffle s'emballer alors que les barrières tombaient petit à petit.

Sakura aida Shikamaru à retirer son tshirt, puis elle passa ses mains sur son torse, regardant les tétons avec curiosité. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose la toucher entre les jambes et laissa échapper un sursaut.

« Ah ! »

« C'est trop tôt ? » demanda alors Shikamaru, inquiet.

« Non, continue ! »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le guider dans ses mouvements. Ce fut même elle qui poussa ses doigts à lui sous sa culotte.

« Wow, » murmura le Nara, « tu es vraiment mouillée. »

« C'est grâce à toi, » minauda alors Sakura.

Il eut presque envie de rire en pensant au fait qu'elle lui disait ce que lui n'arrivait pas à lui dire plus tôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il touchait, car son visage était au niveau de la poitrine de sa partenaire, mais c'était extrêmement doux, chaud, et mouillé.

Prit de curiosité, il se redressa et s'agenouilla devant le lit, retirant le culotte de la kunoichi qui allait avec le soutien gorge. Il comprit alors pourquoi Sakura l'avait regardé avec tant de curiosité plus tôt voir l'objet de ces désirs aussi directement le mettait presque en transe.

Il savait de quoi une vulve avait l'air... Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, parce que cette fois-ci, il était très,_**très**_excité.

Sakura se redressa sur ses coudes, rougissante. Elle bougeait un peu nerveusement les cuisses, tandis que Shikamaru remarquait qu'elle avait tout rasé à l'exception d'un triangle de poil rose sur le pubis. Il caressa les poils tout en repoussant sa jupe mauve sur son ventre. Ce fut lorsqu'il se mit à la toucher directement qu'elle commença à gémir. Il glissa son pouce sur les grandes lèvres humides, et elle serra les draps défaits entre ses mains. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à glisser le doigt entre les lèvres.

Il sentit ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il explorait toujours plus l'objet de ses désirs.

« Shikamaru... »

Il n'avait jamais eut de frisson en entendant quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Timidement, il redressa ses yeux vers elle pour voir qu'elle tenait dans sa main un flacon de lubrifiant à la vanille.

« Tu veux passer à l'étape supérieur ? Tu sais je ne pense pas qu'on va avoir besoin de lubrifiant vu ton état, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Oh, » fit Sakura en rougissant, « j'avais autre chose en tête, mais ton idée est plus... Intéressante. »

« Autre chose.. ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir plus de précision car elle lui demandait déjà où étaient les préservatifs. Shikamaru eut un léger moment de panique avant de se rappeler qu'il les avait mis dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Après ça, tout s'accéléra, comme si ils étaient tous les deux désespéré de perdre leur virginité. Elle glissa le préservatif sur la verge et demanda promptement : « Quelle position ? »

« Celle que tu préfères, » répondit son partenaire, ses mains parcourant la rondeur des fesses.

Sakura se mit à quatre pattes et passa une main entre ses cuisses pour se caresser la vulve. Shikamaru se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cette vision l'ayant obsédé pendant des semaines et des semaines. Il accompagna la main de Sakura entre ses jambes tout en prenant soin de toucher sa propre virilité.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il poussa un doigt en elle. C'était tellement humide que ça glissa tout seul sans trop de soucis.

« Serré, » commenta-t-il malicieusement, tout en bougeant son doigt.

« Parfait pour toi, alors, » répondit-elle entre deux gémissements.

N'y tenant plus, il finit par remplacer son doigt avec sa virilité. Ou tout du moins essayer. Il lui fallut un moment et l'aide de Sakura avant de finalement trouver l'angle idéal. Lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer en lui, elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Ça va ? » s'enquérit-il.

Elle répondu un « oui » mélangé d'un gémissement, ce qui l'amusa un peu.

« Pas si fort, je ne veux pas que les membres du clan t'entendent. »

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa un oreiller et enfuit sa tête dedans. Shikamaru soupira lorsqu'il fut tout entier à l'intérieur d'elle. C'est vrai que c'était dur de ne pas faire de bruit dans cette situation là. C'était définitivement mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mieux que de se masturber. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la personne dont le corps correspondait parfaitement au sien.

Un peu maladroitement, il commença les va et vient, d'abords doucement, puis de plus en plus promptement, tandis que Sakura gémissait, se touchant le clitoris - idée qui excitait grandement le Nara.

Il finit par jouir beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, dans un râle rauque.

Lorsque Sakura se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle se retourna vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux roses qui lui cachaient la vue. Il sortit alors d'elle et retira le préservatif. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de laisser son corps tomber sur le lit.

Shikamaru alla jeter le préservatif et lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il vit ses yeux scintiller à travers ses cheveux. Il se racla la gorge un peu nerveusement en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

« Je... Hm... Je... » bafouilla-t-il, incertain de quoi dire, « je suis désolé d'avoir jouis si tôt... »

« Hein ? »

À sa grande surprise, Sakura s'assit et le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

« Comment ça trop tôt ? C'était parfait ! » dit-elle. « Encore deux minutes et je t'aurais demandé d'arrêter de toute façon, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Oh, » lâcha un Shikamaru étonné, « c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. »

Il la regarda s'en aller, ne portant que sa jupe violette. Elle dégageait un naturel qui le surprenait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce et s'habilla, elle lui lança d'ailleurs : « J'ai faim. »

Il ne chercha pas midi à 14h, lui aussi il avait faim. Il alla dans son salon et utilisa son téléphone mural pour leur commander des pizzas. Il était encore tôt, qui sait, après avoir mangé, ils pourraient peut-être recommencer ?

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. La situation était vraiment... Étrange. Alors pourquoi aimait-il tant ça ?

.

.

.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont tellement adorables :') j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre leur relation devrait se développer un peu plus, je vous retrouve le weekend prochain pour tout ça !**


End file.
